


For his Brother's Sake

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fantasizing, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Masturbating, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: You love one of Lucifer's brothers and being a good brother he gets out of the way.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	For his Brother's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know it's not cannon! Idc this is fandom time with some sad Lucifer fapping. Dont be commenting how you wish it was! I will throw hands!

Lucifer would do anything for his brothers, and he meant it. However you, a weak human who came here on an exchange program had to make everything difficult for him. You always were getting into things despite his warnings. He hates to admit it but your kind and selfless nature is what made him fall head over heels for you. You were trouble but in the best ways and somehow you rekindled their ties together.

But he remembers what you said. Right before Belphegor got out of the attic. When he asked you out of all of his brothers and him where your favorite, you didn't say it was him. It didn't matter which one all he knows is it's not him. He didn't look it but his heart sank when he gave his thoughts on your choice.

Maybe it's because he is so aloof and unapproachable. Maybe it's because he has to keep up an image for Diavolo's sake. Maybe it is for locking up Belphegor in the attic and lying to the rest of his brothers about where he was. Maybe it's because you can't forgive him for hurting you in the catacombs. Maybe you feared him. It didn't matter. He would put his feelings aside for his brother. That's what a big brother would do.

But if only it was that easy. If he could steal you away without any uproar from his brothers he would. If he could just show you exactly how much he cares for you you would forget the rest of them even existed. He would worship your body just like the devout worship his father (well ok not exactly like that). He would ravish you leaving you begging for him and only him.

Thoughts of you plague his mind tonight. He doesn't dare text you to come see him. His longing for you is something that will surely pass. Hopefully with time.

Until then he will just have to indulge in the thought of you.

Lucifer uncovered himself. He sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled down his silk pajama pants and his boxers. Already half mast at just thoughts of a human. Lucifer would've considered himself too prideful to let himself get this way over a human, until he met you. Lord Diavolo if only you were here in the room with him. He knows humans are smaller than demons so you would make such a snug fit. His member throbbed at the thought.

He pumped his member as he let out a groan. He rarely indulged in himself but he knew exactly how to please himself. He gripped himself tightly imagining being inside your tiny body. He wouldn't go easy on you just because he was a demon. He imagined you begging for more, wanting him like a good little human. He would relish every lewd scream and moan coming from your mouth begging you to scream for him, to let the whole house know you were getting the best dick of your short life. Your orgasms coming in waves as he continues to love you throughout the night. Nobody would get any sleep in the house of lamentation and it will be all his fault. He would look back on the memory with pride.

Lucifer came hard. Seed squirted across the floor soiling the rug. He would clean it in the morning while everyone was at breakfast. He can't let anyone know how he felt towards you. It's for his brother's sake. You would be happier with them anyway and would be so good for him, but then again….

You would be even better for him.

This piece was inspired by a challenge I came up with where you use the free draw to determine who you write about and this is who I got.

**Author's Note:**

> Just look at Lucifer's face from the free draw. He looks terrified. He knew.


End file.
